Run Away Runway
"Run Away Runway" is a season 1 episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. At the same time, Candace tries to become the newest fashion model. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. Plot Phineas sees Candace watching Gaston Le Mode's fashion show on television. He asks Candace why anyone would want to wear such ridiculous designs, and this gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb to put the cold-fusion reactor on hold, and that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to become fashion designers. Candace then calls Stacy and says that she knows what they're going to do today. As she leaves, Perry uses the fireplace to enter his lair. Major Monogram quickly tells Carl to show to close up since he was not wearing any pants, and briefs Agent P about Doofenshmirtz about buying some copy machines and thousands of ink cartridges. He tells him to find out what he's up to and stop him. The boys are starting work on their fashion design that has to be comfortable, cool, undetectable by radar, and absolutely scream summer until they receive help with their designs from Isabella and the Fireside Girls since they also want to earn their sewing badges, and they soon get started. Meanwhile, Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz's blimp and enters on top of it, and Doofenshmirtz quickly uses duct-tape to fix the hole that Perry entered through and capture him. He tells Perry about his plan and shows him his Copy-and-Paste-inator, telling him about how he hates waiting in line while he could be enjoying something else. So he decides to make copies of himself to do all the waiting and to spread his evil. He asks Perry "Who's crazy now?" as he laughs maniacally in front of his new mural, which is a silhouette of him laughing maniacally. At the Googolplex Mall, Candace and Stacy see the runway of Gaston Le Mode, as Candace daydreams about becoming a supermodel. Meanwhile, backstage, Gaston Le Mode is having a hard time finding someone with a long enough neck to wear his new design until his assistant finds Candace and shows her to Gaston, and he immediately hires Candace as a model for his runway. Gaston Le Mode dresses her in his unusually long necked fashion, and names her his cou de crayon. Candace is flattered and agrees to walk the runway. Back at Doofenshmirtz's blimp, Doofenshmirtz thinks he has tanned his eyeballs after copying himself. As the first copies emerge, there are a few problems; the first needed more toner, the second was a paper jam, and the third was a dumb-looking version of himself. He comments on how it comes out perfect when people copy their booties. Gaston remarks that Candace looks beautiful in his new design and is about to introduce her to the runway, when he receives Phineas and Ferb's new design. Gaston likes it and tells Candace to cancel her design and to wear Phineas and Ferb's creation, which is just their normal clothes. Before long, the whole of Danville is sporting their fashions. Candace storms out and sees how fast Phineas and Ferb's fashion is spreading. She meets Stacy, who is wearing an outfit just like Ferb. She tells Candace that Gaston Le Mode's designs are so 42 seconds ago and goes off to buy some shoes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in his blimp. He has already mass-produced his clones, and he orders them to do all his waiting, so that he doesn't have to. He releases them and they parachute down to the Googolplex Mall. Everyone sees the clones are wearing pharmacist clothes and they immediately think it is a new fashion. Doofenshmirtz is about to push Perry off the blimp to his doom until the dumb-looking version of him appears. Attempting to delete the flawed clone, Doofenshmirtz tries to press the Delete button, but accidentally presses the Delete All button and all of his clones disappear. He blames Perry for what he did, but Perry ties his hands with the duct-tape and jumps out. Doofenshmirtz realizes what he did, but is pulled out of his blimp and gets strapped to the rudder of a plane by the duct-tape, cursing Perry the Platypus as he flies away. When Candace beckons to her mom to see "something crazy" and Linda states that she's "looking at it", Candace shows her the ground floor of the mall, but as the pharmacist fashion has caught on and everyone is wearing lab coats, Linda states that it looks like a pharmacist convention. Surprised, Candace gives Linda a cheesy smile while Linda doesn't care. Gaston tells Phineas and Ferb that he will take all the credit for the pharmacist look and that their fashions are so 3 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Isabella tells them that she still likes their fashion, and they go off to lunch with their mom, as Phineas sees Perry. Candace is left saying her dreams were shattered and to remember that she'll always be Gaston Le Mode's cou de crayon. Ferb tells her that's French for "pencil neck." Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz Clones * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * French Stewart as Gaston Songs *Forever Summer Goofs * When the lady compliments Ferb on his outfit, her lips are still closed. * When the girl showed the magazine to Candace, one of Ferb's eyes was bigger than the other one. * The clothing in the sewing machine Phineas is riding is orange, but the string Ferb is holding is purple. There is no visible purple on the clothing in the sewing machine. Trivia *Candace's line "Cou de Crayon" is later mentioned in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". *When Gaston's assistant says he has great news, Gaston askes if it is a Jerry Lewis marathon on TV tonight, and later when Gaston receives a package, he askes the delivery person if it is an autographed picture of Jerry Lewis. Jerry Lewis was extremely popular in France, and this excitement over Jerry Lewis stereotypes the French's obsession with him. *The name of the magazine with Phineas, Ferb, and Gaston on the cover's name is Vague, a parody of Vogue. *The name of one of the magazines Candace holds up is Streams in Fields, a parody of Field & Stream. * As the Doofenshmirtz clones jump out of the blimp, they can be heard shouting "Geronimo!," "Sitting Bull!," and "Some Native American icon!," playing on the convention of skydivers shouting "Geronimo" while jumping out of a plane, originally adopted by American paratroopers during World War II after they had seen a film about the Native American warrior. *The title of the episode may be a reference to the Duran Duran song, 'Runaway Runaway'. Gallery Isabella's funny mirror reflection.jpg|Isabella looking at the mirror of herself as a teenager. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes